1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools adapted for the production of fishing lures and especially to tools for producing fur body material known as dubbing to be used in fly tieing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The production of artificial flies for fishing often requires skill and craftsmanship. In order to facilitate hand winding of such flies, it is desirable to have the material for the fly body prepared beforehand so that it can be applied to a hook in the desired manner. No mechanisms are presently available which can quickly and easily produce such material, known as dubbing.
Certain devices are known for producing artificial, elongated wrapped articles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 754,084 and 775,985, both issued to McKain, show machines for manufacturing artificial flowers, vines, or the like. The McKain machines include opposed rotatable hooks which hold a taut wire about which the material is to be wrapped. The hooks are rotated through a pulley drive system and material is wrapped around the taut wire as it rotates on the hooks.